turning point
by tamacchannn
Summary: Handa Seishuu adalah orang yang mengubah kehidupan membosankan milik Hiroshi. Hiroshi/Seishuu.


Hiroshi dulunya berambut coklat, biasa saja di semua mata pelajaran, tidak mencolok, dan selalu dikatakan untuk melakukan lebih, lebih, lebih, dan lebih.

[Kehidupannya membosankan, dan dia tidak pernah bisa mengatakan cintanya ke gadis yang ia suka karena, yang benar saja? Mana ada gadis yang akan tertarik pada orang membosankan seperti dia?]

Dia bahkan jenuh akan hal itu, bosan dengan kehidupannya yang membosankan, bosan selalu dikatakan untuk mencoba lebih di saat dia tahu dia sudah berusaha.

Karena itu, ia mengubah warna rambutnya.

.

.

.

Hiroshi (sekarang berambut pirang) tidak akan pernah mengira, bahwa akhir dari alur kehidupan biasa saja yang dia jalani selama ini akan datang pada musim panas terakhirnya di bangku sekolah.

[Bukan, titik baliknya bukanlah di waktu ia memutuskan untuk mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi pirang, waktu dia memutuskan untuk tidak begitu peduli dengan sekolah dan membaca _manga_ saat mengendarai sepeda, tapi saat ia bertemu dengan seseorang—bukan wanita, meskipun seringkali orang-orang berkata bahwa seorang lelaki akan berubah saat ia bertemu dengan wanita yang akan menjadi cinta pertamanya—

—oh ya, Handa Seishuu _sama sekali bukan seorang wanita_, tapi benar, dia adalah cinta pertama Hiroshi.]

.

.

.

Hiroshi ingat persis kejadian itu, saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Handa-sensei—(oh, rasanya agak aneh memanggilnya dengan –sensei, karena umurnya hanyalah berpaut lima tahun dengan Hiroshi)—saat di mana ia memegang _champon _di atas kepalanya dan Sensei tak sadarkan diri di bahunya dan dia hanya bias berteriak panik, ada apa dengan orang ini dan apa yang dia lakukan. Kenapa. _Kenapa dia tidak sadarkan diri._

[Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, waktu itu perasaan yang dia punya saat melihat Sensei jauh berbeda dengan sekarang. Waktu itu dia hanya merasa kesal, karena… ya ampun. Orang ini sudah berumur 23 tahun, dia seseorang yang berbakat, tampan, punya segalanya dan dia sangat manja sampai-sampai tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri sampai-sampai _ibu Hiroshi harus terus memasakkannya setiap hari_?

Tapi hanya sampai lima menit. Hanya sampai lima menit dia berpikiran seperti itu. Karena saat Naru membuka ruangan yang seakan-akan tersegel oleh banyaknya kaligrafi di dalamnya, saat Hiroshi bisa melihat betapa kerasnya usaha Sensei agar bisa mencapai ketenaran seperti sekarang, saat Hiroshi menyadari bahwa selama ini yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengeluh dan menyerah dan melakukan semua hal dengan setengah-setengah…

Ia menangis, karena, betapa beraninya ia menyalahkan keadaan akan hidupnya yang biasa saja, padahal yang perlu disalahkan tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri? Ia menangis, karena, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berpikir bahwa Sensei hanya tinggal mendapatkan semuanya tanpa jerih payah? Ia menangis, tapi hanya sekejap, bukan hanya karena ada Naru di sana, tapi karena dia sadar betapa bodohnya ia selama ini, dan ia berterima kasih akan Sensei (yang amat-sangat berbakat, ya, dalam bekerja keras untuk mencapai targetnya) yang telah membuka pikirannya, seiring dengan membukanya pintu ke ruangan yang tersegel tersebut.

—dan pada saat itu ia belum menyadarinya, tapi mungkin pintu hati Hiroshi juga mulai membuka untuk Handa Seishuu di saat yang sama.]

.

.

.

Ia meminta Sensei untuk berhenti membuat ibunya memasakkan makanan setiap hari (karena, duh, Hiroshi tidak pernah mundur dari misi, dan misinya untuk datang ke rumah Sensei waktu itu adalah membuatnya berhenti meminta makanan gratis). Ia juga mengakui bahwa Sensei telah menyadarkannya tentang betapa bodohnya ia selama ini, dan bahwa ia berjanji akan terus bekerja keras mulai sekarang (oh, pipinya panas hanya karena mengingat hal itu, tapi untungnya Sensei tidak terlalu mengingatnya).

Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak bisa kau lepaskan saat kau mengenal Handa Seishuu, dan itu adalah kemauan untuk terus merawatnya dan menjaganya dan dan _dan_—

[Oh, ibunya _benar_ akan hal ini.]

Di saat ia mengantar _nikujaga_ untuk makan malam, saat ia melihat luka-luka di tangan Sensei dan melihatnya terbata-bata mengeluarkan alasan bahwa bukan, itu bukan darah dan dia melihat semburat merah menghiasi wajah Sensei dan—

—oh, pada saat itu, Hiroshi langsung tahu, bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa membiarkan orang ini sendirian.

.

.

.

Pertama kalinya ia mencoba membawakan Sensei makanan yang ia masak sendiri adalah saat yang sama dengan pertama kali dia menyadari bahwa, sial, perasaan yang dia punya untuk Sensei bukanlah sekedar perasaan ibu yang ingin terus merawat anaknya.

(Ibu sialan.)

Makanan yang ia bawa adalah nikujaga, dan sama sekali bukan karena Sensei mengatakan bahwa itu adalah makanan favoritnya (oke, mungkin itu sedikit bagian dari alasannya), tapi karena menurutnya nikujaga mudah untuk dibuat dan hei, ibunya punya banyak stok daging, jadi kenapa tidak?

[Di dalam kepalanya, Hiroshi terus mendengar, 'Bodoh, yang disukai Handa-sensei adalah nikujaga masakan ibumu, bukan masakanmu. Dia tidak akan suka masakanmu, tidak akan, tidak akan, tidak akan—']

Dia terus berjalan dengan jantung berdegup kencang dan pikiran yang berputar-putar hingga akhirnya ia merasa ingin menampar dirinya sendiri sebelum berkata, 'Memangnya aku gadis SMA yang dimabuk cinta?' dan masuk ke rumah Sensei untuk makan malam. Seperti biasa.

Hanya saja, Naru tidak ada.

Bukannya mereka tidak pernah makan berdua, hanya saja… entah kenapa malam ini dia sangat sadar bahwa Sensei akan memakan masakannya dan ya ampun apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau Sensei tidak suka masakannya apa yang harus dia lakukan apa yang harus dia lakukan apa yang—

"Hei, Hiro. Di mana Naru?"

Itu yang juga ingin aku tanyakan, hatinya memelas. Dia mendongak, dan menyesalinya seketika, karena Sensei baru saja selesai mandi dan ujung-ujung rambutnya melekat ke pipi dan seluruh rambutnya turun dan dia sangat-sangat… sangat…

[Hiroshi tidak berani melanjutkan kalimat itu.]

"Um. Tidak tahu. Bukannya biasanya dia di sini sebelum aku datang?"

"Kau benar," Sensei tertawa kecil. Jantung Hiroshi tersengat listrik. "Apa yang kau bawa?"

"_Nikujaga_," masakanku. Bukan masakan ibuku.

Yah, Hiroshi tidak berani mengatakannya, apalagi saat ia melihat mata Sensei bersinar, dan oh, ia merasa seakan-akan seseorang mengaduk isi perutnya.

_(Bagaimana jika dia tidak suka?)_

Ketika mereka duduk, mengucapkan selamat makan, dan Sensei mengambil gigitan pertama dan berhenti—

"Hei, ini—"

"Itu masakanku," katanya terburu-buru, sebelum dia mendengar komentar negatif dari Sensei. Perasaan aneh di perutnya tidak berhenti. Dia tidak siap mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Sensei—_dia tidak suka dia tidak suka dia tidak suka ya ampun aku tidak bisa bernapas_—

Tapi alih-alih tawa mengejek dan celaan, ketika dia membuka matanya (kapan ia menutupnya?) dan mendongak untuk melihat wajah Sensei, ia melihat senyuman.

Senyuman yang begitu cerah dan mata yang begitu bersinar dan Hiroshi merasa meleleh begitu melihatnya.

(Apakah senyuman Sensei selalu seperti ini, ataukah ia mulai berdelusi?)

"Aku suka ini!" Sensei mengambil lebih banyak nikujaga, dan memakannya dengan semangat, dan seakan-akan itu belum cukup bagi jantung Hiroshi yang lemah, ia menambahkan, "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa memasak, Hiro! Kau tahu, aku mungkin lebih suka masakanmu. Kau harus lebih sering memasak untukku, Hiro."

Jantung Hiroshi berhenti.

[Tentu saja, dia menjawab, 'Enak saja, kaupikir aku ini apa?' tapi toh dia terus melakukannya, dan tanpa sadar ialah yang terus memasak untuk Sensei setiap malam (Ibunya sangat kesal karena hal ini, tapi ia juga senang karena akhirnya Hiroshi menemukan kesenangannya sendiri), dan saat itu Hiroshi sadar akan sesuatu.

Bahwa ia memang seperti gadis SMA yang dimabuk cinta.]

.

.

.

Hiroshi melirik pantulannya di kaca, masih belum terbiasa dengan warna hitam yang ia lihat alih-alih pirang di rambutnya—tapi toh waktu berputar dan tanpa sadar ia sekarang akan diterima ke sekolah memasak, belajar untuk menjadi koki, dan… dan jika ia mengingat apa yang dulu memotivasinya untuk memasak, dia ingin tertawa.

(Bukan karena dia merasa itu lucu, tapi karena perasaannya terhadap Handa Seishuu tidak berubah sampai sekarang, tidak, bahkan saat Sensei pulang ke Tokyo sejak dua bulan yang lalu, bahkan saat ia memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan ke universitas dan mengambil sekolah memasak, bahkan saat ia mengubah warna rambutnya agar dapat diterima saat wawancara untuk masuk, bahkan saat—)

"Hiro?"

(—bahkan saat dia berhadapan dengan Handa Seishuu, memakai cengiran di bibirnya, dan oh, hatinya terasa sangat penuh dan ia ingin sekali memeluk pemuda yang ada di hadapannya—tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa, jadi dia hanya bisa bertahan dengan cengirannya untuk saat ini.)

"Sensei. Kau tambah kurus."

"Um, yah. Kau tahu, tidak ada yang memasak untukku lagi, jadi… lupakan soal itu!"

Ia bergumam dan kemudian marah (dasar _tsundere_), tapi Hiroshi bisa melihat semburat merah itu lagi di wajahnya, dan ia benar-benar senang ia datang ke Tokyo sehingga dia hanya bisa tertawa, melupakan fakta bahwa ia tersasar di keramaian Tokyo dan harus menelepon Sensei untuk menjemputnya.

Benar-benar tidak keren.

"Berhenti tertawa!" Sensei cemberut. Hiro berhenti, masih cengengesan, dan dia mendapat pelototan karena itu. "Kau tahu, aku hampir tidak mengenalimu karena rambutmu hitam."

"Mmm, begitu?"

"Yah… begitu," Sensei berjalan, dan Hiroshi mengikutinya perlahan. "Kenapa ganti warna rambut?"

"Aku baru saja ikut wawancara untuk sekolah memasak, jadi… untuk formalitas," dia lalu menambahkan dengan pipi memerah, "uh, maafkan aku karena merepotkanmu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa-siapa di Tokyo, dan…"

"Bicara apa kau? Seperti baru kenal kemarin saja," Sensei memukul kepalanya. Aduh. "Hmm. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengambil sekolah memasak, Hiro. Masakanmu memang enak, tapi… yah, aku tidak menyangka saja."

_Aku juga tidak, tapi banyak hal yang tidak kusangka semenjak aku bertemu denganmu, _itu yang Hiroshi ingin katakan. Tapi sepertinya itu terlalu gombal dan memalukan, jadi dia menggantinya dengan, "Aku suka memasak, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti hatiku saja. Kau tau, seperti seseorang."

"Uh!" dan wajah Sensei memerah lagi. Hiroshi menahan tawa di balik tangannya. "Uh… omong-omong, kau sudah menemukan tempat tinggal?"

"Ugh," Hiroshi berhenti tertawa. "Uh, aku… sudah menemukan beberapa? Tapi aku belum menemukan yang murah dan dekat, jadi aku belum menelepon… eh… aku baru sadar, kenapa kita berjalan ke arah sini, Sensei? Stasiun ke arah sebaliknya."

"Kenapa harus ke stasiun?" kening Sensei berkerut, dan Hiroshi melongo. "Tempatku hanya berjarak dua blok dari sini."

"Eh?"

"…hmm. Setelah dipikir-pikir, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal denganku saja?"

"Eh?"

"Lebih murah, kan? Kau bayar dengan masakan saja, Hiro."

"…Kau cuma mau seseorang untuk memasakkanmu, kan?!"

Sensei tertawa, dan Hiroshi juga, tetapi hanya Hiroshi yang tahu bahwa jantungnya berdebar kencang sekarang.

[Ia benar-benar berharap semoga Sensei tidak bisa mendengarkannya di balik tawanya.]

.

.

.

Hiroshi sekarang berambut hitam, belajar di sekolah memasak, dan tinggal seatap dengan Handa Seishuu, cinta pertamanya.

[Kehidupannya jauh dari kata membosankan, hanya saja dia masih tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengatakan perasaannya.]


End file.
